Talk:Ghosts of Halo/Archive 2
Ghost Of Cold Storage Steadman5xe 20:39, 12 January 2009 (UTC)I was on Cold Storage Earlier on witha friend making a race track, while I was testing it, I started to float in the air the same time my friend picked up a mongoose on the other side of the map, not a mongoose spawn point, and fell to the floor same time he dropped it. It's a glitch, not a ghost. Nic vr 10:44, 31 January 2009 (UTC) What happened to the page ? What happened to the page ? It used to be longer ! Oh well, anyway, I had a thought. Does anyone think that having a game where no players kill each other would increase the probability of a ghost ? This would: -replicate the conditions of the game of the Ghost of Lockout (where one player abandoned his controller and the other ceased to play) -contribute to and support the theory that ghosts are produced to move the game along -fool the ghost's theorized A.I. that is thought to try to insinuate fear in the human players and fool it into "revealing" itself Re-watching videos of ghosts on Halo 2 and Halo 3 puts an icy chill on my spine. I start to dread the thought of Forging alone ! Lotus leaf 07:40, 19 February 2009 (UTC)Lotus Leaf Well, i was fine forging alone on sandtrap, until (i read...Forgot to type that?) there was one there. i ain't abandoning Sandtrap RPG (yes, a RPG in a FPS. Purely concept), i just gotta pull out my DoomGuy face ("Doom's a pretty cool guy, eh blows up hell and doesn't afraid of anything" *Gunshot*) and watch out for rogue spartan lazers. [[User:Poopskintheliar|PTL, Local retrocomputing geek.] 02:47, 20 February 2009 (UTC) false ghos ton foundry Me and my friend sasuke1117 found a false ghost on foundry,we were messin around on forge when all of a sudden the platform we were on dissappered and some objects around us dissappeared as well,then all the explsive items on the map blew up and killed us. Theater Hey, for some reason, Theater doesn't record new videos, and it doesn't throw away the "Recently Recorded" videos. Can anyone help me fix this so that if I find a ghost, I will have some video evidence ? The videos on the "Recently Recorded" list have been there since December 2008. Please tell my why or how I can remove the videos on that list or why they aren't recording any more games. Lotus Leaf 06:59, 22 February 2009 (UTC), who needs help in Theater :This is probably too late to be helpful, but there's a 100-item limit on ALL kinds of custom content you can have in Halo 3 -- pretty lame, would be less retarded if things like maps could be backed up onto external drives -- so try deleting some stuff and see if that fixes your problem. DavidJCobb 04:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Capture Cards - put a spotlight on ghosts I have a somewhat amusing false ghost film clip (where a random Warthog lands on me and the pile of fusion coils I was making, killing me, and no, this is not a hoax). I need a capture card to upload it to YouTube. I have seen many videos of Halo 3 on YouTube. Does anyone have any recommendations for one ? If I get any False or True ghosts, I will be able to upload them to YouTube, and I will be able to finish my ghost hunt. If anyone has experience in using one and it works very well for them, that would be great. Lotus Leaf 07:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) send diego1119 a friend thing and i can help you. I have exp with the ghost. Hey, anyone remember me? Anyone remember me, Spydr, the Ghostbuster? I remember Nicmavr and Lotus Leaf, but no one else. I haven't been on for a while because I'm so busy, and I may not be back on for awhile. I would like to ask you to (and Bacon11, if you see him) to watch the page and keep in under control the way I used to. Make sure there are no fakes and use my theories. Thanks guys! See you sometime in the future! By the way, what happened to this page? It used to be much longer! I remember you dude... It's me Bacon11... Still hot on the trail of ghosts in halo 3... Me and my group have been searching for a while, and think we've found something. Oh and i have also been promoted to Co-admin of the group. -Bacon11 :Yeah, I remember you. Don't worry, everything's under control here. I'm fighting vandals as usual, and I have this page covered too. Also, the long page is in archive 1, this is a new archive. Ascy'Vamal Ultra Elite 13:03, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Really? Are people actually spooked by a glitch in a game? The presentation of the YouTube videos cracked me up. It made it sound like you're going to the Halo House of Horrors. My adrenaline pumps alot harder in the game than it ever could if I ever encountered one of these "ghosts". LoL! Technically i don't see why you laugh. Although i do find it halarious that people over exaggerate things about glitches in halo. I never freaked out when i see one. My adrenaline doesn't go up. I don't run and scream. It's a glitch, for the most of us "Who are really interested" find it interesting to find glitches. It's like an easter egg hunt. You are looking for something, and have fun doing it. So i don't see why you mock the ghost hunting community. -Bacon how do i make ghosts appear without live?? do i need live to make them appear?because i dont have live and i really want to see one please respond -Bioshock fan :If we knew, it'd be in the article, dude. 'S kinda how a wiki works. DavidJCobb 04:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) What the heck? for some odd reason on Sandtrap whenever i have my two people look at each other, i hear beam rifle sounds, on a local match, no beam rifle's on map. Ghost of Sandtrap, or Easter egg? Swordkirby55 this aint a glich nor ghost this is a EASTER EGG!!!! the cod da vinci balls vire em Yeah, at each of the towers on Sandtrap, there are small Easter Eggs (da vinci code eggs) near the top right. When you are in the mine field, the eggs will fire sentinel beams at you to trigger the mines. This is where the idea for the beams on Sandbox came from. When I say easter egg, I mean both the hidden stuff and literally an Easter Egg. General Heed 04:53, 24 May 2009 (UTC) thanks for the help! I was sure that it was the egg, but you 2 confirmed it for me! yes it works on local and live but it doen't always show up. I'm goin' ghost hunting now I just read the article and found it interesting. I'm going to grab a sentinel beam and an M6G. However, how do you make ghosts appear? Hyper Zergling 13:44, 10 June 2009 (UTC) To Make most Ghosts or Glitches pop up, It is usually best if you cause some lag, So overload the map, and maybe use forge and make infinite spawning fusion coils or other explosives. it causes major lag and could trigger somthing... Bacon11 20:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) image:xfire forums.png ima look for one in lockout... with a rocket lancher. think sittin' around for an hour will make one appear?? ghost of narrows i found a intresting video on youtube aobut the ghost of narrows its pink lags around slides around but it may be a false ghost do to the fact you can kill it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDelGZXgr1s Weirdness on Isolation Me and my brother were forging around on Isolation. We each had Spartan Lasers and unlimited ammo. We went under the ground to the Flood area, and started charging up our spartan lasers and firing them but at the exact moment we pressed Up on the D-Pad so we changed into Monitors and the laser beam fired while we were monitors (We were trying to imitate 343 Guilty Spark's laser). We changed back into Spartans and then a few seconds later, I heard a noise that sounded like a Spartan laser firing. A red flash appeared under my legs and I died. It said on the screen that I was killed by the guardians. A few seconds later the same happened to M3311. We were freaked out so we ended the game. Weird... [[User:Thunderstream328|'Thunderstream328']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 13:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Its a glitch. It was the result of both of you turning into monitors as you fired your lasers. Similar to the glitch while turning into monitor when throwing a grenade. - Ascy 'Vamal Light your way with honour! 13:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh. I didn't know that could happen with grenades too.[[User:Thunderstream328|'Thunderstream328']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 14:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) First time doing system link. Well me and my friend ,as you know him, Andrew-996 came over to my house to play system link.Well we played some custom games and we played on ,oh I forget, but I can describe it. It was the map that is partially beach and it has a missel. Well I was going up the broken barricade to go to the bridge when a ghost that looked exactly like Andrew-996.Then I started to look at it and followed it and while it was in the air it just vanished and Andrew-996 said to goodness it wasn't him. Then I jumped down to find it and then I seen it again in the natural tunnels made of rock then I ran to it looked through the tunnels and he was gone and I went out to see if I could find it or not and I searched everywhere for and couldn't find it anywhere and I knew for sure it wasn't Andrew-996. Then the rest of the night that we played custom games I was paranoid and stuff,that is, untill we played campaign. Andrew-996 told about this artical so I looked into it and know I kinda think about that when I play by myself. :^( --Coltonace "Coltonace Chat" 14:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :It may've been a ghost, but more likely it was lag, which has a tendency to make other players appear to "teleport" across the map and even defy the laws of physics. And I don't recall any maps having missiles, but are you referring to Last Resort? DavidJCobb 04:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::He meant High Ground and I don't know if it was lag. I don't know how lag works exactly but I know that when he said "Andrew where the heck did you go ?" that I had been, umm, inspecting ..... a, um, hidden corner with my shotgun while watching the radar for about 10 minutes. But like I said, I don't really know how it works and all. --Andrew-996 "Radio Frequency 9.96" 03:10, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well I read on to the page and i looked at how most ghost work but i figured that this ghost met andrew-996 and he didn't know it. I also saw that they have ability to jump high as mine did, but i read that they tend to slide but mine actually walked. I also seen they tend to stay lookin straight but as this one jumped over me it watched me as it fell so it was lookin down and turned it's head.I seen that they also can teleport so i think that explains how it got behind me and walked through the tunnel. I honestly think my ghost has a diffrent ability but when i seen the Chris Carney theory on high ground I think that is what it is. I don't know but thinking about this scares me and this is all i have i'm going to watch some you tube vids of it. : ^ ( :::--Coltonace "Coltonace Chat" 03:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ghosts of Halo never walk and rarely look in a different direction (they only look in a different direction when shooting or meleeing). You didn't see a ghost. It was lag. ::::Lag is when one player "falls behind" -- they get desynchronized from everybody else in the game. It can have all kinds of bizarre effects -- a person's movements could be rough and jittery, or they may not be able to move at all. ::::You see, it's impossible -- impossible -- to have two game consoles be perfectly synchronized. So Bungie had to make some compromises. ::::Now, I haven't seen the game's code, but I can speculate about what seems to happen... And I will. ::::One such compromise is in a multiplayer match, one person becomes the host and everyone else becomes a client. The host is basically the top-priority console -- if something gets desynchronized, the events that happen on the host's console will be used to get the other consoles up to speed. ::::So let's pretend that three people (Person A, Person B, and Person C) are playing a multiplayer match over System Link, and Person A is host. Person B has a Rocket Launcher, but they're lagging a little bit. Person C is standing next to Person B, watching them. ::::Person A runs past Person B, and Person B immediately fires the Rocket Launcher at them. But Person B is lagging, so it takes some time for the button press to be sent to the other players. ::::As a result, different things happen on the three different consoles involved. ::::*On Person A's console, the rocket just barely nicked him -- his shields are down, but he's still alive. ::::*On Person B's console, it was a direct hit -- Person A is dead. ::::*On Person C's console, the rocket missed Person A entirely, and A'' took no damage. ::::So different things happened on the different consoles. Whose version of events do we believe? The game needs to pick ''one of those outcomes and force the consoles that disagree to accept it. ::::Well, it's simple. Who's host? Person A. Whose version of events is accepted? Person A's. ::::Person A's console lets the other two consoles know what happened. Those other two consoles then correct the error -- on Person B's console, A'''s dead body vanishes and ''Person A continues running to safety. On Person C's console, Person A is suddenly enveloped in glowing sparks (that show when your shields are depleted). ::::So how is any of this relevant to what you both saw? Simple. ::::One of you (Coltonace) lagged and saw a different version of events -- you saw your friend (Andrew) run through the air. However, your friend's console showed things properly (it showed him hiding in a corner). Eventually, Andrew's console told Coltonace's console that Coltonace had it wrong -- Andrew was in a corner. So Coltonace's console corrected the error, and the fake ghost vanished. :::: DavidJCobb 20:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::In before "Cool story, bro", "TL;DR", "China called...", and all variants. DavidJCobb 20:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lawl... the best explanation to why "ghost" exist inside Halo...--4scen 20:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, but my explanation doesn't account for valid Ghosts of Halo -- just the ones that happen to look exactly like actual players. DavidJCobb 21:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::That was a great way of explaining it. Thanks. --Andrew-996 "Radio Frequency 9.96" 15:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Happy to help. DavidJCobb 19:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well that seemed like a good explanation but how can this lag happen when we are linked by a cord not wirelessly but to save ur time u don't need to bother leaving a message, thanx. When i see a real ghost i will be happy and very scared but aleast i'll have fun with it till i turn it off cuz i'm scared lol, Coltonace --Coltonace "Coltonace Chat" 16:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Ghosts of Halo pc? Not sure if they can be classified as ghosts, they appear to be lags. Where a character will stand there, you can shoot ;em, I emptied every weapon on the map into them, and they didn't take a scratch. Even rockets didn't leave any marks, except burns around it. Grenades vanished next to it, and occasionally, I'd just suddenly die whilst attacking them. Sometimes by getting thrown into a wall. Usually this was on LAN games Also, on the level Pillar of Autumn on xbox, two odd things happened, one, every plasma bolt flying at me would hit an invisible spartan, who would flare up like he had shields. Not that I mind =) Second, I once went up one of thosse supports in PoA, next thing I know, my character was dead, and floating in midair, hanging by the neck... rather disconcerting lol. :I think it's the lag. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Lag on LAN? FishType1 13:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::Possible if you don't have the proper configuration...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Ghosts? Has this been confirmed by Bungie? Or is there proof with a picture? :My responses: :#No, not to my knowledge. :#No, not to my knowledge. :#For anyone who has no clue who posted the above or when it was posted, it was posted by Gruntijackal at 18:12, 11 July 2009, which leads me to my next point... :#Sign your edits -- and no, a signature template does not count. You have to use ~~~~ -- that code leaves a timestamp, so that we don't have to dig through the edit history to know when you posted. Also, your signature must contain a link to your userpage, so we know who you are. Also, you can modify the signature that appears when you use ~~~~, and you can add a template to it; see for more information. :I do believe that's all I know. : DavidJCobb 21:29, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Archive this page... again. I think it's about time this iteration of the talk page gets archived as well. *There's very little new content here. *Most of these conversations are completely outdated. *Most of the page is just people reporting "false ghosts". **And considering that "false ghosts" are just random, irreproducible glitches that are completely unrelated to Ghosts of Halo, all such conversations do is clutter up this page with junk. DavidJCobb 23:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) does this count? I was playing forge on narrows and I saw a living player just like me (scout helm, hybusa left sholder and body, mark VI right, and ,of corse, I was red team) out of the corner of my visor. when I turned I sudenly was killed by the gardians and a blue default elite body flew threw the grav lift, only to disapear a second later. there is no video, as my theater hasn't been saving my resent games, and that happened then, too. 00:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) not a member my theater really is acting up, it sucks I wanted to make a video of over loading the map with a wepon pile and senery. can some one help?Doom is upon us. We will rise up and meet it! 21:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) world domination could bungie have put this in as a joke about world domination? halo universe domination! It makes sense.Doom is upon us. We will rise up and meet it! 21:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) sorry about the changes i was 70.121.51.239, then doom. this is oficcial Doom is upon us. We shall rise up and confront it it! 00:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I fixed theater my xbox thought it was 2005 lol. Doom is upon us. We shall rise up and confront it it! 18:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC)